Mello's birthday present
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Near gets mello a brithday present. He loses it. It short and sweet so please read. I'm too lazy to do a good summary but it's a quick read so please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I will however one day make my little chibis into an actual manga. One day...

A.N./ Well, I'm bored and don't feel like writing on my other stories. Probably should but just don't feel like it. I'll do it later... probably. No, I will. ...Most likely... I don't know about anyone else but I'm sick and tired of school. I feel suffacated. We're doing the KCCT testing. Used to be cats. No, they changed it. I don't see why. I liked cats testing better. You probably don't know what the heck I'm talking about unless you live in my state. So basically the state's testing or whatever you call it. It's stupid. Not meaning to offend those who like testing but I don't see the point. Oh yes, review at the end of this story. I'm going to stop rambling now. Please excuse the spelling and grammer errors.

Near had looked absolutely everywhere. He had been through all the hallways and through the public areas. He just couldn't find it. He had even looked on the roof AND outside. Near was never one for that dreadful place. Outside and him didn't get along. The outside things were plotting against him. They were plotting his dimise. That didn't matter right now though. He HAD to find it. Not just any old it. He had to find IT. Mello's birthday present to say the least. It was his life line. He had always given Mello his birthday present anonomously. The finest chocolate money could buy was always wrapped in a white and purple wrapping paper and neatly decorated with a silver bow. He could NOT just lose Mello's birthday present. He did this every year. Never once did Near lose Mello's present. Not ONCE! But now he just had to go and ruin the best moments of his life. He loved seeing Mello's smiling face when he got Near's chocolate. Of course Near never signed his name. It would probably envoke a very painful fist against his cheek. Near wasn't some sort of masochist. He didn't enjoy being hurt by Mello. Well, not in the dictionary's defining of a masochist. He enjoyed the attention Mello gave him to beat him up. There was always a time of day when it happened.

Near stopped in front of his and Mello's room. Roger knew Mello enjoyed hurting Near but forced them to room together. It apparantly helped Mello's grades. Near thought he just enjoyed tortuing him. That or he really liked Mello. Enough to let him beat Near everyday. Almost. Near wasn't getting hurt on Mello's birthday. Mello was always to happy recieveing all the chocolate to even think about paying attention to Near. No one paid Near any attention. Not even on his own birthday. Even if Near was number one at Wammy's, no one paid him any mind except Mello. Mello almost always was watching Near. Near was proud of the fact that the most populer boy in school was always thinking of him. Near screwed up though. He abosultely demolished his chance of seeing Mello's shining face while opening his gift. He ruined his sole purpose of living. Without Mello Near would have been in his grave long ago. Being ignored means you can do anything. Some people would love to be ignored all he time. They think it's all fun and games. It's not that way. Humans crave attention. Near loved the attention from Mello. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would care but there lies the problem. If no one cares how would you know you're doing something wrong? You would have no education on how to act civilly. Near could behave any way he pleased and no one would give a care.

Near sighed and opened his door. Mello wasn't there. He was most likely going to the bathroom tochange for his party. He was turning fourteen. It was not that important of an age but any new age pleased most children. Near was the exception. He climbed silently on his bed. He was such a loser. He could do nothing right. Sure he had good grades, but what was the point? He couldn't see Mello's smiling face. It made Near wonder if it wasn't better just to throw it all away. Just to die... Near looked up to the cieling. It was plain and white just like he was. White was such an ugly color. It was always soiled by the black that haunts this world. He was albino. He was the whitest of white. The most dreadful of colors splattered across his body while it was still breathing.

Bang!

Near looked up to see a very angry Mello. He hadn't seen Mello like this ever. Well, except that one time. Poor poor Matt. He didn't deserve that. Mello stormed over to Near. He was close enough so that Near could feel the heated breath coming from out of his slightly open mouth. Near visibly flinched. He wasn't used to this.

"Nia... I found something of yours..." Near looked into saphire eyes. They were usually cold and unfeeling. Holding no emotion whatsoever. The blue giving them hints of life where no life could be found. Near's gray eyes never gave a hint of nothing that was living there. Those blue eyes didn't stop staring into his.

"O-of mine?" Near hated stuttering. It was a sign of weakness. A sign of something in his self that he didn't want.

"Yep. Wanna know what it is?" Near nodded. He wanted to know. Mello was full of suprises. He never could tell what the blonde was thinking.

"Something you left on your bed this morning. You remember?" Near searched his memory. He hadn't noticed he left something on his bed. Mello was observent. Near couldn't help but credit the blonde with that.

"No..." Near sighed. He didn't remember. He was sure he looked like a loser now. He even liked Mello. He liked Mello alot. More than one should like another male.

"My birthday present you twit." Near snapped his head up. He left WHAT?!

"W-what?!" Near feaked to say the least. "How in the?! How?! What?! When?! Where?!" He shook his head. Now he was just going through the w's.

"Shh..." Mello leaned in. Near froze in terror or relief. He couldn't quite tell. He wasn't used to such emotions or close proximity.

"M-mello?" Near was silenced with a chaste kiss to his innocent lips. He couldn't move. It was like all the will to fight back had left his body. Mello had placed both arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Near, you big idiot. If you liked me, why not just say it properly? How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Near was sooooooo confuzzled. Not very educate words but his mind wasn't working in the most educated way right now.

"I-I g-guess that Mello w-wouldn't like m-me back. I'm so p-plain and w-white. I c-could never m-messure up to M-mello..." Near was still stuttering like an idiot despite his mind screaming at his mouth for being so stupid though his mouth had no brain and there for could ot be considered an idiot. Or could. He didn't know anymore.

"Not like you back? Pfft!" Mello pulled aways from him and started laughing. Near watched as he laughed so hard that he fell to the floor. Near leaned over the edge of his bed just to be pulled down by Mello. He landed with a small thud on top of the blonde's stomach/ abdomen/ whatever the heck it's called.

"What does Mello mean?" Near scrambled up enough to look the blonde in the face. Mello smiled and put his hand through his hair.

"I. LIKE. YOU." Near srpung as far up as he could from Mello's stomach/ abdomen/ whatever the heck it's called. He never thought about that. How could Mello like HIM. Plain, old, dirty, stupid, big headed Near. No one could possibly like him.

"I l-like Mello too but I don't s-see how he could p-possibly like me." Near was pulled back down to Mello's face.

"I like you, big headed twit. Thanks for the present." Near nodded slightly. Mello placed another kiss to his not so innocent lips anymore. Near leaned into the kiss. It was soft and sweet. It was nice. They pulled apart.

"Hah hah..." That was all he could get out before Mello snuggled into his neck.

"Stupid..." Near shivered a little. He looked at Mello's back of the head.

"Mello?"

"Hm?"

"You have to go to your birthday party." Mello looked at Near.

"Ah.. right." With that Mello left Near.

"I'll be back later, darling." Near smiled. At least he had Mello. No one else but Mello. That was fine for him. He didn't need anyone else. Near smiled to himself. He enjoyed Mello's company.

A.N./ I'm gonna stop here. I'm depressed... So I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was short and no where near Mello's birthday but who cares. Alot of birthdays happen in May. In my family in particuler. So I hope you will review and make me happy before I go into a writing slump. For now I'm gonna cuddle my angel and go to bed. Nighty night. 


End file.
